You want some sprinkles with that Shino?
by Briar Rose Lockhart
Summary: Shino and Kiba haven't been together in awhile. So what happens when they have a whole ice cream shop to themselves for a whole night? My first yaoi!


**Rated: M **It's yaoi ppl come on.

**Chapter 1 ''KibaHinaShin's ice-cream and ...Hana's labor?!?'' .****  
**''Guys we need to think of something cool to do this summer! Now help me think!'' Kiba whined to his to friends Shino and Hinata. It was a seriously hot day in Konoha and the trio had just gotten out of class for the day and minus Kiba were munching on ice cream. ''Well Kiba-kun there's only two months worth of summer so we need to think of something productive to-'' ''What?'' Kiba interrupted. ''Productive.'' Hinata said looking at her confused friend. Shino sighed ''Productive meaning something good to be doing and not just wasting time. You get that Ki....Kiba? What are you doing?'' Shino asked to the boy glaring at his ice cream cone. ''I want a bite!'' Kiba pouted which he was very good at seeing as how he'd been raised around dogs all his life but still Shino was always stern and serious that is unless his dog boy friend gave him crap like he was right now. ''Kiba you should have bought your own. Besides why not share with Hinata?'' Shino protested.

Kiba whined once more and looked at Shino and said ''Because! Hinata's almost done with hers and I don't really like strawberry and you got my favorite kind! Pleeasseeee! Shiiiinnoooo!!! Just one bite come on!'' He leaned in closer backing Shino into a fence. At this point people were staring at them and Shino gave in grimacing he put his ice-cream inches away form Shino's face. ''Eat the damn ice-cream then! But only one bite!'' Shino held a finger in front of Kiba's face to emphasize the one bite. Kiba squealed and said ''I knew i could soften you up my Shino-kun! Now let's see, one bite...okay!'' With that Kiba leaned in close like he was going to take a little bitty nibble but instead he did what Hinata had seen him do to her ice-cream many times before. He opened his mouth and engulfed a whole scoop and a half in his mouth. The crowd squealed. Hinata dropped to her knees laughing her but off. Shino just sorta stood there with his mouth dropped open till he screeched ''What in Kami's name was _**that?!?''**_Kiba chuckled collecting every drop of the chocolaty goodness that dripped out of his mouth with his tongue ''I believe that was a **bite**Shino-kun. Heh heh!'' Hinata wiped her eyes and brushed her knees off getting out her last bit of giggles. ''**Oh**, you think that's funny do you Hinata? How bout next time **you **share ice-cream with the human vacuum eh?!'' Shino yelled pointing at Hinata's nose in furry.

''The boy made a huge mess of not only my ice cream but also his face!'' Kiba heard that and turned to look in a shop window; sure enough he had a chocolate beard that kind of reminded him of Asuma sensei at school. The girls in the shop laughed and giggled at him ''Kiba-kun you look cute with a beard!'' the other clerk looked at the girl ''He looks cute anyway!'' they giggled some more. Kiba turned and turned Shino around by the shoulders ''And **what** do **you** want **now**Kiba?!'' Kiba smirked. ''Ne ne Shino-kun! Clean my face for me would ya?'' Hinata squealed **''Shino I will do your homework all next semester if you clean his face with your tongue I freakin sware!''**she screamed pulling out her camera. Shino looked like he was going to yell at Kiba again when Kiba's cell phone rang and the air was filled with Kiba's ring-tone ''Superbeast'' by Rob Zombie. ''Hello? Mom are you okay you sound. Wait **what?** **No way!** **Oh my gawd I'm gonna kill her!''**Hinata and Shino looked at each other and talked through their eyes. _What do you think happened? _Shino shrugged. ''You guys you gotta come help me real quick!'' Kiba half screamed. Hinata looked at him ''What's happened Kiba?''

Kiba looked at her with a stressed look on his face. ''My dumbfruit sister went on a mission scouting in the woods and her water broke and she's in **labor **right in front of the village gates!'' Shino's mouth dropped open again ''Well Ill see yall later!'' Shino said turning around. Hinata smacked him on the back she was pretty strong so Shino fell to the ground with a umph! ''Shino Aburame! How dare you leave a friend in need! Now get up off the ground and get your ass in gear 'cause were going to go help Hana! Lead the way Kib's!'' Hinata had changed a whole lot since Naruto turned her down cold a few months ago now she was a sister among her brothers and was as wild as Kiba that and she let it out that she was a total yaoi addict which she did her best to prove it yes she wasn't sweet and bashful anymore that's for sure. Within minutes the trio was at Hana's side.

**''What in the hell took you so damn long?!?''**Hinata started barking orders to the boys. ''Kiba! We need hot water and towels!'' Kiba stood up and ran off to do as he was told. ''Shino don't just stand there participate and do something!'' Hinata screamed. Shino glared at you ''Well excuse me for cowering in the corner but I'm not ready to watch the miracle of birth when I'm still **17**!'' Shino said thrashing his arms about. Hinata gave him a glare like he'd never seen before he hadn't drank anything all day yet the look she was giving him almost made him piss himself. **''Dammit Shino! Babies are born everyday! And if I wasn't tending to Hana right now Id have kneed you in the junk! Now I know this is frightening for you sweetie but stop being a fucking pansy! Hana could die giving birth and you're worried about your stupid emotional scars! Suck it up and go get Chi before Hana goes to set off to kill him! So go now!''**

Shino took off knowing he'd been beat. He found Chi at the ice cream store he owned. He saw Shino and smiled ''Well someone went through hell to get himself more ice-cream! What's up Shino you look like you just ran laps around the village.'' he chuckled carrying a whole bucket of dirty dishes he was taking to the kitchen. ''Hana's in labor as we speak!'' Shino huffed out. Chi froze and dropped the bucket breaking every dish. **''OH. MY. GOD!!''** he screamed ripping off his apron and jumping and sliding off the counter like the boys off the Dukes of Hazard would.

_**~Meanwhile in the woods~**_

**''** **Dear merciful Kami I'm gonna dieeee!!!!'' **Hana screamed in agony. ''No your not! At least not on my watch! Now shut up and push! Kiba hold her hand and comfort her!'' Kiba had heard those words but couldn't process anything he was freaking out so much. **''I need an epidural! I can't do this! Hinata hold me!''**Kiba screeched close to tears. Hinata sighed **''Kiba hold your sister hand and for Kami's sake the both of you get a grip!''**Kiba placed his arms around Hana's neck trying to comfort her. **''Kiba don't do that she needs all the air she can get! Hold her hand!''**Hinata said wiping the sweat off her forehead. **''But Hinata shell break my hand!''**Kiba screeched. Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs** ''You want a sore hand or a foot up your ass now comfort your sister!''**Kiba was now officially scared out of his mind. Chi dropped to his knees behind Hana and held her other hand.

''Hana baby this would be a great time to pray and-ow!! Hana's grip strengthened on both the guys' hands. **''I DON'T FEEL LIKE PRAYING RIGHT NOW!''**At this point Tsume had gotten there along with the medical squad. ''Okay people we have to hurry and get Hana to the hospital.'' Tsume barked. Hana screeched then turned to her mother and said **''Mom! According to the kid all our asses are staying here and I think the kid gets to choose!!''**Hana continued screaming while Kiba and Tsume switched places while Kiba went over to help Shino who had gone into a shaking fit. Shino brought a shaking hand to grab Kiba's shoulder **''Kibaaa! I can't do this!''**Kiba looked him in the eye **''You lucky ass I cant move my hand and I have a mental image that will haunt me until the day I die so suck it up!''** Hana continued screaming.

And finally an hour latter everyone heard the most beautiful noise they had heard all day the first cries of Kaoru Inuzuka. He had his father blackish brown hair curls and all and his mother's trademark Inuzuka eyes that and he was adorable. The whole gang except Hana and the baby went to celebrate with ice-cream at Chi's shop. Except Chi went to clean the mess he'd made out of the dirty dishes whilst everyone else had ice cream. Shino licked away at his rainbow colored ice pop as he looked around, he loved this ice cream shop and if it wasn't for him being on the wrestling team at school he'd be fat from eating there everyday. The place looked like a winter wonderland but it also looked like Hello Kitty threw up all over the place.

That's probably why more girls came in here. Shino felt an arm wrap around him sure enough Kiba's arm. Kiba smiled at Shino and pointed at the ice pop saying ''Well you sure don't look like a pansy there Shino. Heh heh!'' Shino leaned in closer to the brunet ''You know you wanna be this ice pop right now, ne Kiba-kun?'' Kiba moved his other hand on the table and _''accidentally''_knocked a milkshake all over Shino's lap at this point there was only Kiba, Tsume, Shino and Shibi Shino's dad. Tsume had been dating Shibi for months and Kiba had recently found out seeing as how he found them in his room coming home early from a mission. And Kiba had gotten back at her by having spent his first time on her bed so Tsume knew all about Kiba's lover. And to everyone else it was secret. ''Mom I'm gonna stay here and close up shop and take care of Shino. Alright?'' Shino had his head turned when Kiba said that so he didn't see Tsume make one of her _Oh I get it, have fun_ smiles.

***Some time later! .0***

Kiba led Shino up the stairs to the room which he'd been staying in for about a year in the shop. It was his only option besides going to stay with his cousins and the last time he left their place they weren't on speaking terms because one of his cousins made an inappropriate comment about Hinata and Kiba taught him some manners. Kiba returned with a tuber ware cup filled with a whole lot of...ice cream toppings? Shino sighed while smiling ''Kami, Kiba cant you go one whole week without some nookie.'' Kiba heard that and turned around to face his lover ''No, because your just that good. Especially when you're on top man. The way you bounce and buck and don't even get me started on your noises I mean good gawd! I'm gettin' hard thinkin' bout it babe.'' Kiba said enthusiastically pinning his boo to his bed.

Shino struggled ''Just what do you plan to do to me Kiba?'' Kiba ignored him and took off his belt and tied it around Shino's wrists. ''To tight?'' ''Uh no. but answer my questi-!'' ''Good then!'' Kiba interrupted. ''Kiba!'' Kiba took off Shino's glasses then placed his headband over his eyes. ''Dammit Kiba answer me!'' Shino pouted. Kiba smirked ''You know I only answer to a certain name in the bedroom Shino. What's that name again?'' Shino snorted ''Untie me this instant you weirdo.'' he said trying not to smile. Kiba pouted ''Please Shino. Please, please me?'' he whispered into Shino's ear making said boy shudder. Shino gave in ''My, Sexy beast what are you going to do to me?'' Kiba opened the Tupper war container and then Shino felt his shirt being slowly taken off and then he heard Kiba chuckle ''Now to play the guess what this is game! My sexy contestant!'' Shino felt icy cold spread all over his chest. He shivered Kiba said ''Guess what that is.'' Shino stuttered out ''I-Ice c-cream?'' Kiba chuckled''Thats correct and now for your prize I get to cover your body in ice cream and eat it so yay me!'' Shino had a wtf look on his face at Kiba's comment. ''Now guess what these are.'' They were small hard things that Kiba sadistically placed all over him. ''Uh...M&m's?''

Kiba was shocked ''How'd you guess?'' Shino sighed I amazed myself I mean you'd think I wouldn't have to guess seeing as how every other night I make my dad do this so I can guess correctly. Lucky guess Kiba.'' Kiba took a long lick up from the edge of Shino's pants to his neck making sure he ate every candy on the way. He then straddled Shino and whispered into his collar bone ''Your dad can't have you because by the time I'm done you won't wanna leave this bed ever again.'' He then sucked on Shino's collar bone and nibbled on his ear huffing and groaning only to please his Shino. Shino noticed that Kiba was paying even more attention to his neck than usual.

''Kiba what are you doing?'' Kiba kissed Shino on the lips. ''I'm trying to give you the biggest hickey possible. Ill stop at three inches.'' Shino bucked his lips into Kiba's and forced his tongue in and out of Kiba's mouth further hardening as Kiba had put it his favorite chew toy in between Shino's legs. Nibbling on Kiba's lips Kiba groaned as he pinched Shino's hard nipples and left a trail of sensational light touches down his lovers chest and out of nowhere ripped his pants off which made Shino howl in pleasure and excitement. Kiba grabbed another handful of ice cream and trailed it down Shino's abdomen down to his 8 inch member while doing all this he kept his mouth glued to Shino's. Shino broke apart from his lips making spit drip out of his mouth. ''Dear God Kiba if your tongue weren't apart of you Id marry it cause lord you suck and lick like that's what you were bred to do.'' Kiba smiled and while Shino was distracted begin to lap up every drop of the ice cream of his hot fudge Shino.

Right when he looked like he'd attack Shino like he did that ice cream earlier he looked up at Shino ''So my hot fudge Shino. Is this better than your dress up game last time where I played bronco and you played cowboy and rode my pony till it was sore?'' Shino looked at him and it was then Kiba realized that the headband had come off from over his eyes. ''Y'know Kiba your right on to accounts: One food sex is hot and two talking during sex unless it's a command is just annoying so please shut up and suck me already!'' Shino whined shove his junk in his lovers face. Kiba went in close like he'd was just gonna nibble when he full engulf Shino making the usually quiet boy scream like the little secretive sex addict he was. Kiba licked up and down and all around the candy coated cock nibbling and nipping while indulging in the chorus of moans coming from the lips of his bushy haired angel. Kiba's sucking became more intense when Shino grabbed two handfuls of his hair as he screamed ''F-FUCK! Kibaaa I'm gonna cumm!''

Suddenly Kiba brought his face back up to Shino's ''And just who the hell untied you young man?'' Shino then retied himself in about the speed of a blink then screamed at Kiba ''Dammit boy finish what you started!'' Kiba then continued to suck again when he sucked about as hard as he could on the tip Shino lost it with what Kiba called a cock popping moan. Kiba swallowed most of his earnings when he once more began to tongue Shino making his little uke taste himself. When they broke apart for air Kiba chuckled ''I used to think that would taste awful I mean we piss out of those things what were they supposed to taste like candy? But now that I got a real good taste I've decide that it tastes better than any candy. Heh heh my favorite chew toy.'' Shino then wriggled out of his restraints once more then straddled Kiba living said boy awestruck.

''And again with the talking dammit! Fuck me now!'' Shino pleaded rubbing up against Kiba's fully erect member. Kiba growled sexually ''God Shino you're so demanding, fuck I love it c'mere!'' He said pinning Shino down to where Shino's ass was sticking up in the air. Kibanibbled on Shino's tender ass listening to said boy yelp. ''You know what really got me hard was seeing you fully naked sweaty and sexy and covered in my spit. I'm very territorial as you know so I've claimed your ass as mine many a times.'' He said snuggling up to the very ass he was talking about. Shino screeched ''I said bang my ass not cuddle with it! Do me now!'' Kiba didn't like Shino's bitchy tone and wanted to drag this out for as long as possible so he cupped Shino's balls in his hand whilst he traced his tongue down into Shino's crack slowly putting his tongue in his entrance. Why? Because that was the two most deadliest moves for Shino because being there was Shino hard again at the feel of being tongue fucked by Kiba. That's when Kiba realized something.

''Shino you bad boy you stretched yourself out didn't you?'' Shino moaned. ''Yes I did now can you please just do as your told and-HA!!'' Kiba chuckled at the response he got from suddenly entering Shino. Kiba leaned down to purr into Shino's ear ''Like that?'' Shino pulled himself away then smashed back into Kiba's junk. Kiba smirked ''Damn you're mad with hornyness! Haha ah! Damn that feels good. Even when you stretch yourself out your still nice and warm and... tight as hell. Damn I wanna pound your ass into the ground!'' They slammed into each other creating a rhythm similar to that of the bass line to a metal song *bangbangbangbangbang!!!*.

Normally they weren't so needy in the bed but they hadn't been to bed in weeks so the tension was driving them crazy! Shino's knees weakened and Kiba continued slamming Shino into the mattress then pulled Shino's hair to where their tongues were dancing together once more while they looked into each others eyes glazed over with lust. ''Shino baby I'm gonna lose it!'' Shino twisted his arm to where he grabbed a handful of Kiba's ass. Kiba groaned some more then smacked Shino's ass so hard that they both spiraled over the edge screaming each others names.

Kiba rolled off of Shino and repositioned himself to the head of the bed where Shino joined him and they retreated under the covers. Kiba placed an arm around his lover while Shino nuzzled into Kiba's chest. Kiba smiled kissing him on the forehead ''So is this better than the horsy ride last month? Because you never answered that question.'' Shino looked him in the eyes and said ''Ill only tell you when you wash these damn bed sheets cause damn they stink.'' Kiba grimaced and began to shove Shino away. ''You sicko why were you smelling my sheets!'' Shino clung to him again and said ''Oh I don't know its just so hard not to get a whiff of what I'm being slammed into over and over. And to answer your question I'm gonna be stopping by for more than ice cream every other day cause you horn dog that was fuckin sexy!'' Kiba laughed yawning and cuddling to his lover.

''Shino baby?'' Kiba cooed. ''Yes Kiba liebchen?'' Shino replied lazily. ''I love you so exponentially much. You know that right?'' Kiba said looking deep into his significant others eyes. Shino chuckled ''Just get some sleep k Kiba? We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to check in on Hana and your new and only nephew.'' Kiba pulled away from Shino and sat up in bed looking hurt at his boyfriend blowing off his love proclamation. Shino was surprised ''Kiba hun what's wrong? Ive never seen you sit up in bed that fast after sex. What's wrong with you?'' Kiba looked confused now. ''Why does it always have to be sex? Huh? Why can't it be making love or mating? Scratch that affectionate mating?'' Shino sighed and grabbed Kiba's hand. ''Kiba. Sugar. You can't call kinky smut love making. When were real deep about it and affectionate and loving that's love. But what just happened was porn material. We can make love right now if you want but for once in your adolescent life you don't seem to be in the mood.'' Shino was concerned because he feared he had really hurt his loves feelings.

Kiba pouted ''Well I get that now. But...how come you never say it back?'' Shino was honestly confused. ''I'm afraid I don't follow what your...Oh! T-that! Well um...Kiba! Now I've told you before that the way I was raised my family never really spoke their feelings or showed affection. We just had an unspoken acknowledgement of what we meant to each other. We aren't very p.d.a. kind of people.'' He stated firmly. ''But I'm not a member of your clan Shino! I love you! Your my mate. In every form of the word mate can mean. So it hurts that you never say it back. You've said it once before. Remember? Our first time? You said it before and after. But not much since. I say it to you all the time. Just not in public because I know your not okay with going public. But I make sure I tell you every single day. It would make me so very happy if for once you could just say it back when we haven't made love and or had sex.'' Kiba whined. Shino sighed and pulled Kiba close to him.

''Alright then. Ill give you what you want. I always do don't I? Tomorrow you'll get your wish. But right now I really want to make up for my misbehaviour.'' Kiba knew this tone of Shino's voice. Therefore he knew what was coming up next. ''Sh-Shino! I just said I don't want you to proove it physically! St-Stop touching me with your...wonderful velvet hands!!'' Kiba protested and pleaded even though he was slightly enjoying it. Shino brought his slender pale finger to his pet's lips to silence him. ''I want to make it all up to you love. Because I'm going to make your wish come true tomorrow I'll water the seed so the rose will bloom all the more magnificently. So please let me make love to you. The way I wish I could have the first time but was to illexperienced and terrified to do. The way I was meant to do. The way you've always longed for me to do. Please Kiba please. Let me love you?'' Shino pleaded inside Kiba's ear while looking into his flustered eyes. Kiba slowed his breathing. He always did that when he was nervous (or really wanting it). He slammed his eyes shut and nodded.

Shino took that invitation and thanked Kiba for it with a sudden sweet soft kiss. Kiba's face turned reder than his facial tatoos. The kisses grew deeper and more sensual but still gentle and loving. Shino slowly glided his tongue along Kiba's lip begging for entrance to the territory he'd claimed a many a times but had never tred quite like this. Kiba squirmed in his arms loving the high he was getting from this new kind of heroin. Finally giving Shino the green light by opening his mouth Shino traced his tongue along every microinch of Kiba's hot wet cavern. Grazing his teeth especially his canines which he loved the feel of when Kiba downed him. Then finally gently lapping at Kiba's tongue, wrapping around it and savouring the taste of the pleasuring organ. Kiba groaned while Shino sucked gently on his tongue which made Shino suck all the more harder. Slowly laying Kiba down Shino removed his mouth from Kiba's and placed a kiss on every square inch of said boys face. Kiba sighed with each peck, hitching his breathing when Shino reached his ear. Nibbling at the cartilage and then suddenly sucking on Kiba's ear lobe. ''Uhn! Aha. Umm! Shino.'' Kiba moaned. ''Do you like that love? I'll give you as much as you want. Tell me. How do you want this?'' Shino asked him.

''D-Don't! Please!'' Kiba pleaded. Shino glanced at him ''Don't what? Do you wish for me to stop? Have I angered my lover that much?'' Kiba's eyes shot open ''That's not it at all!'' He pulled Shino closer (if that was possible). ''Then what Kiba? What do you not want me to do?'' Shino asked running his fingers through the brunettes hair. ''Stop driving me insane with your words. Every word out of your mouth is spellbinding me. Please! Just do as you wish and leave me my mind.'' Kiba asked of Shino. ''I'll only do as you wish my darling. We can stop at anytime. But you've already granted me permission. May I be denied my right to please you? And not repent for my misdeeds? Will I be denied so wonderfully much?'' Shino gazed at him crestfallen. ''Have I ever told you you talk like a professional vampire?...And I love it?'' Kiba replied and smiled. Shino kissed him again this time with all the passion he possesed in his being. Without breaking the kiss he glided his hands to Kiba's perk nipples and massage them along with his pecs. ''Ooh. Shino.'' The raven haired boy slid his tongue from Kiba's ear to his neck. Then kissed all over until he found Kiba's pulse point, he proceeded to suck on this spot and bathed in pleasure as he watched his lover squirm at the feel of the goodness.

''Mmm! Hooo. Ah. Baby...un! You've never paid much attention to that spo-ot before!'' Kiba heaved. Shino pinched the nub on his man's chest gently pulling then attacked it with his mouth. A motion that surprised Kiba to the point he inhaled violently. It wasn't realy a gasp it was too harsh. ''God but I love your mouth! Ooh! M-more!'' Kiba screamed. Shino complied by going lower, licking every single abdominal until he reached Kiba's belly button. Kiba held onto the bed post digging crescents into the wood with his claw like nails. Shino plunged his tongue into the small hole twirling it around like he'd once practiced with a swiss roll (it was a dare from Naruto but Kiba still got excited watching him do it. Especially when the creme got on his face.) Pulling back Shino stared in absolute awe at his prize. All 9 1/2 inches of it. Shino groaned then looked up at Kiba.

''May I further your pleasure my dear?'' Shino asked. Kiba said nothing he simple whimpered and thrust his hips up placing his very erect member extremely close to Shino's mouth. Shino dragged out a looong exhale on his head. Kiba groaned loudly. Shino was very tactical and never forgot anything. So that was why he knew Kiba's ever weakness in the bedroom (or jeep or forest or hotel or tent or anyother place they felt like doing it at). Shino then blew on the pole he so adored. Proceeding to French Kiba's balls before he finally slowly engulfed ''Lil Kiba''. **''Dear GOD! Shino-o! I'm gonna cum!!!''**Kiba roared grabbing fistfuls of Shino's Asian 'fro. Pushing him down and closer on his manhood so Shino was practically mouth sexing him. ''If you must. But I prefer I have my fun before you blow. Hold on a bit longer won't you?'' Shino persuaded. He lapped the precum off the erect organ. Slowly but surely he sucked and licked at every bit of Kiba's jock. **''Uh!Gah!Uhm! Shino-sweetie I'm close!!''**Shino decided he'd be gentle and sweet when he was cleaning up the salty mess he was about to make (it would have been sweeter if they hadn't just ''exerted'' themselves.)

Shino viloently sucked on Kiba like the posicle earlier desentigrating it with his tongue and spit. Melting it with his mouth [Remember kids! It melts in ur mouth not ur hands!] Shino knew he was close since he was so tense and breathing eratically. **''Shino! Ah! I'm close!!! Ah!''**then he growled loudly whilst he went over the edge. Shino loved how he always sounded like an animal when he came. Relishing in that thought he swalloed every drop of the sweet elixir. Shino suddenly straddeled the dog boy who was immediately at attention after Shino's doing so. ''Woah! Shino what are you?!'' ''No, because your just that good. Especially when you're on top man. The way you bounce and buck and don't even get me started on your noises I mean good gawd! I'm gettin' hard thinkin' bout it babe. Weren't those your exact words Kiba-kun? **I'm** taking **you **tonight.''

Shino replied about to place his entrance at Kiba's member. Kiba slid out from underneath to fast for Shino to stop him. Placing his hands on Shino's hips holding him in place, he looked in Shino's eyes. ''I know your really stretched but old habits are hard to break. Might I lube you?'' Kiba grinned in the most innocent, cute and pleading, manor he could. ''I'd be insulted if you didn't. But I'm not really making it up to you if your eating me up. Please Kiba, give me back some of what I've given. Eat me up.'' Kiba did as he was told and trailed his tongue down to Shino's hole.

He licked circles around it annd then slowly worked his tongue in. **''Ah! K-Kiba!** Ooh that's good! **Uhn!!**Put it in!''Kiba craved how Shino always went straight back to his Uke ways. How he'd beg for it, scream for it and wriggle around for him. It was always the silent stoic type that was the freak in the bedroom wasn't it? God but the Aburame could scream. **''Ah! Ah! Uhn! Umm! Ooh! Kiba-a! Ah!''** _I just wish my tongue was long enough to reach his spot. _Kiba thought to himself. Pulling his tongue out of Shino he went face to face with his felatio victim [it's not victim if he enjoyed it!] ''Still want me Shino?'' Kiba questioned placing his palm on the others face. ''Always and forever Kiba. My friend. My lover. My other half. Let me make love to you now.'' Shino said placing Kiba back on his back. Before he repositioned himself and was about to place himself on Kiba he heard a sniffle.

''Kiba? Baby? Are you crying?'' ''No! I got my bangs in my eyes!...And they won't come out!'' Kiba protested rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Shino smiled knowing he'd made Kiba happy by saying such loving things. Mostly everybody thought Kiba was just some cocky punk but he was a very kind and sensitive person and since his dad died when he was so young he never could be nitty gritty like the rest of the clan members males. And Shino loved him for that. He wasn't a heartless stone like most of the guys they knew and he knew how to love sombody and give himself to that person without any fear or regret or giving a crap about other peoples thoughts. His Kiba. His Love. He slowly slid himself down onto Kiba adjusting to the feel. He was a bit of a masochist. When you were uke in a gay relationship it helped. But his pain mattered very little right now. All that mattered was him showing Kiba just how much he loved him.

He slowly began to rock with the gentleness of a porchswing rocking against the autumn winds. Enjoying the feel of his lover inside him. ''S-Shino!'' Kiba was enjoying it more. Kiba was always a bit difficult when it came to dominance seing as how there was always an alpha male beta male kind of thing in the Inuzuka's since they manily revolved around their relationship with dogs. Until he realized just how good it felt being ridden. Then he changed his mind. Shino continued his slow pace wanting this to be very sensual. He rubbed his hands all over Kiba's body while letting a few moans escape his lips. Kiba scooted them up to the headboard. Sitting himself up against the wood he pulled Shino closer to him. ''I like you better close to me. And you said what ever I wished.'' Kiba said bucking up his hips meeting Shino's grind at the same time which caused Shino to scream. ''K-Kiba!'' ''{growling noise}Shino!'' Kiba grabbed Shino's hips and pulled him back and forth.

Shino ground forward, backward, and in every direction possible trying to get every bit of pleasure he could out of pleasuring Kiba. Then finally the two made eye contact and gave in to what they normally did when Shino was on top: Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino's back and held him as close as possible, while Shino wrapped his arms around Kiba's head with his hands intertwined in Kiba's hair. Going at each other's mouths tongues dancing till they were sore. This is how they always did it but with more passion and more love in it. It wasn't just hard core snuff [like earlier]. This was love making at it's finest.

Pulling apart for air they looked at each other knowing they were nearing orgasm. ''Shino!'' ''Kiba!'' Shino screeched while Kiba stroked him giving the full ride of pleasure he deserved. Sending his lover over the edge first the way he always did. Unless Shino willed it Kiba always made sure his lover climaxed before he did a way of saying ''thank you. I love you. And Iknow your gonna be sore as hell in the morning but you let me love you anyway.'' Shino screamed till his voice cracked in what sounded like Kiba's name as he climaxed 30 seconds before Kiba did. They waited till the other caught their breath then Kiba lifted Shino off his lap causing Shino to whine at the loss and layed Shino down beside him. Bending his arm for Shino to rest his head on his elbow, and wrapping his strong tan arm around Shino's waist. Shino wrapped his arms around the arm around his waist snuggling into his lovers hold. ''Kiba?'' Said boy nestled his head on Shino's cheek after kissing his neck. ''Yes Shino-kun?'' He hummed. ''I love you. And making love to you, but I love you for you more than anything or anyone in this whole world.'' Shino turned his head to meet Kiba's eyes. ''Dito. Now get some sleep my pet. I love you. Good night.'' They kissed goodnight and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

***The next morning! 0.***

''Well I'm glad you two had such a fun time last night. And thanks for watching out for the shop. Course I know you live here Kiba. But thank you all the same. And thank you for coming to see my family today. My family. I love the sound of that. Hana baby! Were here! And we brought ice cream!'' Chi said. The three (Chi, Kiba, and Shino) walked into the hospital room carrying ice cream and all those sort of things with them for Hana. The whole gang was there again. It was like when Kaoru was born except it was in a hospital room where it was supposed to be, but Hana didn't plan too well. After everyone was done they decided to do a confrence call to the Inuzuka's in the main house (Tsume's place but she left them there so she could go see Hana) to tell them how things were going.

When Tsume was done with her report Kiba looked at Shino. ''So what did you mean my wish was going to come true today?'' Kiba asked him finally after holding the question in all day. Shino simply smiled and hugged him quickly before walking over to Tsume and getting her attention. ''So that I don't have to worry about invitations and everyone showing up and all that jazz I want to state this and for everyone to hear it loud and clear.'' Shino turned to Kiba and motioned for him to stand next to him. Kiba walked over with the same confused look on his face as the other people in the room. Shino smiled ''To nobody's knowledge but our own, me and Kiba have been dating for quite awhile now. It's been what about a year now isn't it Kiba?'' Everyone's jaws dropped. ''Shino what are you?!'' Kiba spazzed.

''Kiba Inuzuka. I love you. More than I've ever loved anyyone in my whole life. Even when we were just friends in the academy I knew that I would one day love you till no end. I hate that I've kept our love a secret for so long now and I regret it because I know it hurt you. And I'm so sorry. But I know now that frankly my dear I don't give a damn what people think about us. If you can love me like you do and care less about what others think then baby so can I.'' He dropped to his knee. ''Please tell me your gonna retie your shoe Shino.'' Kiba pleaded. Shino fiddled with something in his pocket. ''Shino what's in your pocket?!'' Kiba was freaked now. ''Found it!'' Shino rejoiced singing his words [holy hell he's serious!]

''Kiba Inuzuka? Will you please marry me?'' Shino asked. Everyone stared at Kiba with excitement. ''Mama?'' Kiba questioned expecting for her to beat him for letting out his little gay secret to the whole main house members. ''I did say I wanted you to get married but I don't care how or who to. But I know Shino will keep you straight...I'm mean in line. I love you regardless sweetie. So long as your happy, and you adopt me some grand-kids. Since you can't have them like Hana.'' Tsume beamed. Kiba looked all around at all the faces in the room. This wasn't what he pictured at all when he thought of what would happen when he came out of his furry closet.

Everyone looked at him with happy excited faces. They accepted him. And loved him regardless of who he loved. And it made him feel whole. He started to cry. [I said started!] He finally turned to the face of his Shino. ''Dammit! I wanted to propose to you! But hey whatever you want! I will! That was a dumb question! I love you too!'' Kiba squealed and hugged him tightly. Everyone cheered even the other Inuzuka's on the phone. ''Wait a minute! I want to know one very important piece of information here! Who's gonna wear the dress?'' Hana asked.

**To be contiued? ^.^**

**(Thanx so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this story!)**


End file.
